


Thousand

by remanth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, First Blade, Poetry, thousand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your only choice is the King of Hell, how do you deal with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thousand

There are a thousand reasons  
Why this is a supremely bad idea.  
Starting with black eyes and  
Going on to the damned Blade.

Now, when the King of Hell beckons,  
You jump to his call without a thought.  
You run where he points, worse,  
You kill whoever he demands.

To say nothing of family  
Those who believe you are dead.  
Grieving and left behind,  
Not knowing you've become the monster.

A thousand reasons and every one  
More compelling than the last.  
You were at peace, finally,  
Before the Mark claimed your soul.


End file.
